wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Halfus Wyrmbreaker
Halfus Wyrmbreaker is the first boss encounter in Bastion of Twilight. Abilities Halfus Wyrmbreaker * * * * * * '''Proto-Behemoth' * * * '''Drake Mechanics' When you enter the room, you will see Halfus Wyrmbreaker, a Proto-Behemoth, 4 friendly drakes, and a cage with friendly whelps in it (which counts as the 5th drake). On normal mode of the encounter, 2 of the 5 drakes will be lying on the ground at a quarter life with the debuff Unresponsive on them while the remaining 3 will be standing and at full life. The 3 standing drakes are the ones that will determine which abilities Halfus and the Proto-Behemoth will have for that raid week (soft resets do not change which 3 you get) and will change only after the resets on Tuesdays. After Halfus has been engaged, raid members may release the drakes in any order and simultaneously by "talking" to them (there is a 1.5 second cast associated with it). The drake or whelps will turn hostile which must then be picked up by a tank. When they are killed, they will debuff Halfus or the Proto-Behemoth with an ability that helps mitigate the ability that the Active Drake brings and add a stack of Dragon's Vengeance to Halfus. The drakes themselves have no special abilities or attacks (like cleaves, breaths, tail whips, etc.) once they become hostile. As mentioned earlier, each drake provides a passive buff to Halfus or the Proto-behemoth that will last for the entire fight regardless if that drake is active, hostile or killed. When one is released then killed they will apply a unique debuff to Halfus or the Proto-behemoth that lessens the effect of the passive ability as well as debuffing Halfus with Dragon's Vengeance which increases the damage Halfus takes by 100% from all sources per drake released. The abilities for the drakes are the following: Storm Rider * * The Time Warden * * The Slate Dragon * * Nether Scion * * Orphaned Emerald Whelp * * Active Drakes by Week Strategy The strategy for this fight revolves around setting drakes and the whelps free and killing them to activate several debuffs on Halfus, and then Burning down a significantly weakened Halfus. Your strategy will depend on which drakes are active. The whelps have the same function as the drakes, in that they will either be available to kill, or you will have 3 drakes up Slate Dragon, Whelps and Nether Scion is one of the harder combinations. Throughout the fight, the tanks will need to taunt Halfus from each other when the heal debuff gets too high. Tanks usually switch around 60%. It is generally best to release Nether Scion first because the attack speed and attack chance debuff will cause the Slate Dragon's malevolent strikes to stack slower. The raid can choose to let Slate Dragon and Nether Scion free at the same time. Releasing both drakes at the same time is preferable in that more debuffs are applied to Halfus, but a strategy must be designed so that Halfus can be traded between the tanks while the drakes are up. Not many tank switches should be necessary before the first drake dies, especially after the drake health nerf in patch 4.0.6. No matter which three of the five drake/whelps are active for the fight, it is always recommended to kill at least two drakes. In the final stages of the fight, Halfus will cast Furious Roar which stuns the entire raid and does damage. This stun, combined with some of the other abilities, can wipe the raid if the drakes have not been killed. Killing drakes takes time, but the act of releasing them also increases Halfus' damage taken by 100% per drake. Whelps are best tanked near their cage. A tank must be ready to use AE abilities to aggro them, and then the raid can AE DPS them down. Heroic Mode Changes Heroic Mode Halfus has all 5 drakes active instead of just 3 granting Halfus the the Proto-behemoth with all of their abilies. The abilities hit for more and Halfus has significantly more life with the same 6 minute enrage. However with all 5 drakes being active, it is possible to debuff Halfus to take an additional 500% more damage when all 5 drakes have been released instead of the normal 300% in normal mode when all 3 drakes have been released. Quotes ... Aggro Cho'gall will have your heads! ALL OF THEM! Player Death The burden of the damned falls upon you! The wyrms will eat well tonight! Drops Related achievements * * * * 10-Man Heroic Videos 10-Man Normal Videos 25-Man Normal Videos 25-Man Heroic Videos Patch changes * References External links Learntoraid.com Halfus Wyrmbreaker Strategy Guide Eminence Gaming Halfus Wyrmbreaker tactics guide Halfus Wyrmbreaker Strategy by Horde Review Halfus Wyrmbreaker Adds Tool Category:Ettins Category:Bastion of Twilight mobs Category:Bosses